Hetalia on Deck
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: The students of Seven Seas High have been all around the world. Meet the strange people the meet along the way. "You're Countries!" Cody Shouted.
1. Chapter 1

Greece walked into the museum. Today was the opening of his mother's necklace's new exhibit and he didn't want to be late. Of course, he overslept and had missed the start of it but that was besides the point.

As he walked into the exhibit room, he expected everyone to be in the other room and to have the exhibit to himself for a bit. But that was not the case. What he did see was the curator arguing with a group of American teenagers(who were strangly dressed as the statues you see every so often in the museum) and Milos.

Greece blinked and shifted the sleeping cat in his arms as he watched the argument. "It was an accident, sir!" He heard the girl yell. Milos was quick to agree with her.

"Yes! The necklaces were switched yesterday by accident! They were just trying to switch them back."

The curator didn't seem to be believing them, so Greece decided to step in. "I believe them... That it was an accident."

His sudden voice startled them and the curator whirled around. "Mr. Karpusi! How long have you been there?!"

"Long... enough." He answered. "It is good... to see you, Milos." He knew Milos for he came to this museum often.

"And you too, Mr. Karpusi!"

"As I said," He turned back to the curator. "It was an accident. And I think... it's admirable they... tried so hard to fix it."

The curator looked flustered. He knew Greece was high up, just not who he was. "Yes, of course!"

They quickly got everything settled and the curator went back to the other guests. Greece turned to the kids and Milos. Milos walked over to him and laughed. "This is Hercules Karpusi! He's really far up in the Greek government."

"Really?" The girl asked, awed. "Well, sir, I'm Bailey Pickett."

"I'm Cody Martin," One of the boys said, just as awed as Bailey.

"And I'm Cody's handsomer twin brother, Zack." The other boy said. Greece chuckled, making Zack and Cody look confused.

"You remind me... of another pair twins I know." He answered. "They... grew up in... different countries. One's American... And the other's..." This time he didn't trail off like usual. This time he trailed off because he couldn't think of America's brother's name. Canadia or something...? "I don't ... Remember where the other is from."

"Just like you Cody!" Zack laughed. "So boring it's forgettable!"

"Shut up Zack!" Cody yelled.

After talking for a bit longer and then joining the others, it was time for the Americans to go back to their boat. Greece, however, needed to talk to Cody one last time.

"Cody..." He called. The blond looked back and, when he saw it was him, ran over. "I need... to talk to you."

"Yes, Mr. Karpusi?" Cody asked.

"Hercules fine... You like... Bailey, right?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Cody frowned.

"That obvious?"

"Not... Really. I just... Learned to tell." Greece smiled. "Let me... Give you some... Advice. Make sure... To do things only for her. I like someone... but all of my flirts... just gets wrote off as me... being Greek." He noticed Cody's confused look. "My friend is Japanese... and is a lot less touchy... But just... do special things for her, okay?"

Cody nodded and smiled. "Thanks Mr. Ka- I mean Hercules. I got to go before I get left!" He ran back to the boat, leaving a smiling Greek behind.

He had missed his nap talking to those Americans. Greece checked his watch. He could still get a quick nap in before Japan got here...

_**Ok, so I decided to go in order. Greece was the first hetalia character they went to so hes the first on they met. If you have any ideas you want to be included when your favorite characters show up, then just tell me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Italy frowned at the young man who stood up that nice young American bella. After a quick glance at his brother, he could tell he felt the same way.

"You bastardo! How dare you just leave her like that!" Romano hissed. "And you took her money! You're just a con man!"

The boy flinched. "I know I know! I feel terrible and I really do like her, but my father..."

"If you don't want to be a con man..." Italy said, frown softening. This poor boy was just confused. "Then don't listen to your father."

Romano sighed. "This isn't our problem." He scowled and pointed back to the main street. They were in an alley were they couldn't be seen. "Go explain yourself to her friend before she finds you and hurts you for making the bella cry."

The boy nodded quickly and ran out to the main street. Italy looked at Romano.

"Can we go get some pasta?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sweden looked at the two Americans at the desk. They looked like they were having trouble finding that screw. He recognized the table they were trying to fix and turned to the lady behind the desk.

"Can you get me a ****(1)?" He asked, in Swedish.

"Yes, of course sir!" The lady smiled and turned to looked for said screw. After a moment, though, she turned back to Sweden, bitting her lip. "I'm sorry, but those have been discontinued."

"Oh, that's too bad." He said and turned to the Americans. "Exc'se m'," He addressed them, in English this time. The Americans looked back at him and flinched. He sighed. Why was everyone scared of him? "I j'st w'nt'd t' t'll y'u th't th't scr'w is d'sc'nt'n'ed."

After taking a moment to figure out what he said, the oldest American sighed. "Thank you sir. Now I have to get a new table..."

"Can we go to the Abba museum now?" The younger one asked.

Sweden blinked and looked for something in his pocket. His tickets to the museum. He was going to take his wife, but Finland had got called away by his boss. Sweden had no use for them now but the Americans would. "H're." He handed the tickets to them and walked off. He had work himself to do, after all.

(1) I don't know the name of the screw... Heheh


End file.
